lingopediafandomcom-20200214-history
Czech
Overview Czech is a West Slavic language of the Czech–Slovak group. Spoken by over 10 million people, it serves as the official language of the Czech Republic. Czech is closely related to Slovak, to the point of mutual intelligibility to a very high degree. Like other Slavic languages, Czech is a fusional language with a rich system of morphology and relatively flexible word order. Its vocabulary has been extensively influenced by Latin and German. The Czech–Slovak group developed within West Slavic in the high medieval period, and the standardization of Czech and Slovak within the Czech–Slovak dialect continuum emerged in the early modern period. In the later 18th to mid-19th century, the modern written standard became codified in the context of the Czech National Revival. The main vernacular, known as Common Czech, is based on the vernacular of Prague, but is now spoken throughout most of the Czech Republic. The Moravian dialects spoken in the eastern part of the country are also classified as Czech, although some of their eastern variants are closer to Slovak. Czech has a moderately-sized phoneme inventory, comprising ten monophthongs, three diphthongs and 25 consonants (divided into "hard", "neutral" and "soft" categories). Words may contain complicated consonant clusters or lack vowels altogether. Czech has a raised alveolar trill, which is not known to occur as a phoneme in any other language, represented by the grapheme ř''. Czech uses a simple orthography which phonologists have used as a model. History There was no standardization distinguishing between Czech and Slovak prior to the 15th century. In the 16th century, the division between Czech and Slovak becomes apparent, marking the confessional division between Lutheran Protestants in Slovakia using Czech orthography and Catholics, especially Slovak Jesuits, beginning to use a separate Slovak orthography based on the language of the Trnava region. The publication of the Kralice Bible between 1579 and 1593 (the first complete Czech translation of the Bible from the original languages) became very important for standardization of the Czech language in the following centuries. In 1615, the Bohemian diet tried to declare Czech to be the only official language of the kingdom. After the Bohemian Revolt (of predominantly Protestant aristocracy) which was defeated by the Habsburgs in 1620, the Protestant intellectuals had to leave the country. This emigration together with other consequences of the Thirty Years' War had a negative impact on the further use of the Czech language. In 1627, Czech and German became official languages of the Kingdom of Bohemia and in the 18th century German became dominant in Bohemia and Moravia, especially among the upper classes. The modern standard Czech language originates in standardization efforts of the 18th century. By then the language had developed a literary tradition, and since then it has changed little; journals from that period have no substantial differences from modern standard Czech, and contemporary Czechs can understand them with little difficulty. Changes include the morphological shift of ''í to ej and é'' to ''í (although é'' survives for some uses) and the merging of ''í and the former ejí. Sometime before the 18th century, the Czech language abandoned a distinction between phonemic /l/ and /ʎ/ which survives in Slovak. Czech excerpt from Wikipedia article "Čeština" Čeština se vyvinula na konci 1. tisíciletí ze západního nářečí praslovanštiny. V pračeském období si zachovávala některé praslovanské prvky, jako byly jery, nosovky (ę a ǫ), palatalizace či systém čtyř minulých časů (aorist, imperfektum, perfektum, plusquamperfektum). Tyto prvky nejpozději do konce 15. století postupně vymizely (v uvedeném pořadí). Písemné památky z nejstaršího období jsou jen sporadické. Číst a psát tehdy uměli většinou jen duchovní. Funkci spisovného jazyka plnila latina, případně staroslověnština. První česky psanou památkou jsou 2 věty ze zakládací listiny litoměřické kapituly z roku 1057, které jsou však zřetelně mladší, zřejmě až z 12. století. Zní: „Pavel dal jest Ploškovicích zemu. Vlach dal jest Dolas zemu Bogu i svjatemu Scepanu se dvema dušníkoma Bogucos a Sedlatu.“ Dále se dochovaly posměšné přípisky z chorální knihy svatojiřské (Svatojiřské přípisky) z konce 13. století. Věty byly psány tzv. primitivním pravopisem, který používal neupravenou latinku i pro zápis hlásek, které byly latině cizí (jedno písmeno mohlo označovat více hlásek). Ve 14. století proniká čeština do literatury a úředního styku. Objevují se první česky psané knihy. Karel IV. nechává vyhotovit první překlad Bible do češtiny. Používá se spřežkový pravopis. Na přelomu 14. a 15. století se objevuje návrh na reformu pravopisu, který zaváděl do češtiny používání diakritických znamének. Propagátorem tohoto návrhu byl Jan Hus, není však jasné, zda byl také jeho autorem. Velký rozvoj zažila česky psaná literatura zejména po vynálezu knihtisku v 15. století. Nejstarší tištěná kniha psaná v českém jazyce je Kronika trojánská, která byla vytištěna v Plzni nejspíše roku 1468. Jako vzor spisovného jazyka byla po dlouhou dobu používána tzv. Bible kralická (1579). Po porážce stavovského povstání v roce 1620 došlo k postupnému úpadku česky psané literatury, který byl zapříčiněn zejména nucenou emigrací české nekatolické inteligence (Jan Amos Komenský, Pavel Stránský aj.). Přesto však i v této době vycházela česká literatura, která ovšem podléhala přísné cenzuře. Obnovené zřízení zemské(1627, 1628) zavedlo jako druhý úřední jazyk v Čechách a na Moravě němčinu, která byla zrovnoprávněna s češtinou (fakticky však díky politickému tlaku získala němčina během následujících staletí navrch). Snaha o zavedení němčiny jako jednotného jazyka ve všech zemích habsburského soustátí se objevuje v 18. století (Marie Terezie, Josef II.). Byla vedena hlavně praktickými (spíše než národnostními) důvody. Ukázala se však jako nereálná, neboť česky mluvící obyvatelstvo bylo početné a po ztrátě většiny území poněmčeného Slezska mělo ve zbytku České koruny nad německy mluvícími procentuálně navrch. Zrušení nevolnictví umožnilo pak na konci 18. století vznik hnutí označovaného jako národní obrození. Díky snahám národních buditelů byla v průběhu 19. století opět vyzdvižena úroveň česky psané literatury. A díky povinné školní docházce a vysoké gramotnosti obyvatelstva přestal být spisovný jazyk záležitostí úzké vrstvy inteligence. Z různých pokusů o kodifikaci byla nakonec všeobecně přijímána gramatika Josefa Dobrovského, která poprvé vyšla roku 1809. K obnově české slovní zásoby přispělo zejména vydání pětidílného Slovníku česko-německého (1830–1835) Josefa Jungmanna. Rozvíjí se publicistika a umělecká tvorba se snaží přiblížit živému jazyku. Byly odstraněny některé pozůstatky zastaralého pravopisu Bible kralické (např. slovo její bylo do té doby psáno jako gegj). Spisovná čeština v té době získala víceméně dnešní podobu. Category:Indo-European Languages Category:Slavic Languages Category:Europe Category:Czechia Category:Slovakia Category:Austria